


do it for the art!

by Eikeemili



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili
Summary: “boys what are you doing in my office...again”“We just wanted to have a lil chat” Luke answered sarcastically.there they sat, seated in front of principal Lessa who looked very displeased with the three of them.“okay let me ask again, what did you guys do to get sent here for the sixth time this week?” Luke dug deeper into his seat avoiding the principal's firm glare. Reggie was tapping his foot, an anxious habit he had.or the boys get in trouble and are forced to help out with the winter musical.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm think about making it a serie if it get a good respons ;)) so let me know in the comment.

“boys what are you doing in my office...again”   
“We just wanted to have a lil chat” Luke answered sarcastically.

there they sat, seated in front of principal Lessa who looked very displeased with the three of them.

“okay let me ask again, what did you guys do to get sent here for the sixth time this week?” Luke dug deeper into his seat avoiding the principal's firm glare. Reggie was tapping his foot, an anxious habit he had.

“Well, Luke was arguing with the teacher. Reggie backed him up and I tried to stop them” Lessa sighed deeply followed by a frown. Reggie was now scrambling for luke's hand, a gesture Luke immediately obliged. 

“Guys, I really didn’t wanna do this but you need a punishment, this has been going on for too long. you need to learn that your actions had consequences” at this Luke looked up his eyes quickly catching Alex who looked just as troubled as he himself.

“why aren’t Mr. Jensen getting punished? He did just as much as me but only I get the blame!” luke felt his blood boil. it was so unfair.

“Mr. Patterson, I'll assure you that Mr Jensen will get his okay?, and I'll go easy on you. You boys are to help out with winter musical and do exactly what mrs Harrison tells you”   
the boys shared a look of disgust.

“sorry we don't do showtunes” lessa shot them a harsh look   
“ you do now, and i expect you to be there at 2” she stood up and opened the door for the boys to leave.

they stood up and walked out toward the door but just before Luke was let out Lessa stopped him “luke get a grip on you temperament okay? if i see you here again i will have to call your parents” he nodded and she let him go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“what did she tell you after we left?” Alex sat across Luke, cleaning his apple to perfection. He shrugged “nothing important”.

“there you guys are, i've been looking for you everywhere!” Bobby was walking toward their usual lunch table at the edge of the cafeteria, his face plastered with worry and a hint of anger.

“hello to you too, Bobby,” Reggie plainly said, forking his salad.  
“well?” Bobby was standing impatiently beside alex.

“we had a little chit chat with dear principal Lessa, right luke?” Alex snapped.

“i already said i'm sorry”

“you say that everyday and somehow i still end up getting glared at by principal Lessa every single day” 

“guys stop fighting!” reggie interfered.

Luke rolled his eyes and returned to his nearly finished fries.

“so, you got a warning again, no big deal” Bobby tried to lift the mood.

alex rubbed his brow “if only we’ve gotten a warning”

Bobby turned his head toward Luke “what do he mean by that?” 

Reggie answered before Luke got the chance “he means that we have to help out with the musical” by that Bobby let out a little yelp.

“no no no, i support the art like any other person but we have a LARGE gig coming up there's no way you guys are gonna sing show tunes and tap dance!” his tone turning to anger.

“i don’t think we get a saying in this” alex took a bite of his apple, finally happy about the turn out.

“god dammit you guys!” bobby slammed his hands on the table before leaving the cafeteria in rage. all three boys looking after him.

“well… that went well” reggied chipped in gaining an eye roll from both remaining boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get presented to the show and have to face their parents reaction to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well long time no see.... here's a lil thing i cooked up

Julie loved the theatre department she really did, but she didn’t like being a stand-in for Carrie, her ex friend in yet another role.

“I don’t get it your much better than Carrie” Flynn commented when they saw the cast list 

“It doesn't matter Flynn, mrs. Harriston thinks Carrie deserves it and who am i to argue” Julie said resignedly.

“Oh, I got the leading role again” Carrie said checking out the cast list before continuing “Look Julie you my stan in again” she mocked.

“Yeah how surprising” Flynn snarled before leading Julie away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here you are boys, the place where magic takes place” Mrs Harrison said proudly leading the three boys into her auditorium. Reggie paid little to no attention and Alex sent Luke dirty glares, after all it was his fault.

“so as you might know we’re a little down on boys so i’ve given each one of you a character in the show” 

All three of them stopped in their place and looked at each other,she couldn’t mean that. Mrs Harrison caught onto that.

“After all this is a punishment boys” she sent them a harsh look. “Well Luke you’ll play our leading man” 

Luke froze in shock “that can’t be right, i didn’t even audition you don’t know if i’m even any good” he said trying to get out of this tight situation. 

“Well that's true, but i've seen you guys perform and all the boys here are… New” she said thinking the last word over.

“Alex you’ll play teen angel and Reggie your Kenickie” she said handing each of them a script.

“We’re rehearsing Monday, Wednesday and you’ll also be helping make sets on tuesdays. And you can rehearse lines with julie molina who volunteered to help you guys out” she said closing of the conversation by walking out

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Luke sat at home. Both his parents at work until shit at night so Luke had a couple of good hours finding a reasonable excuse for the mail they received earlier. 

b  
But in all honesty his parents were so fed up with him that he would probably just gain a disappointed stare and a head shake. At this point he didn’t even understand why Alex, Reggie and Bobby kept around, he was clearly more trouble to them than any good. 

He continued reading the lines over and over, he read every word but remembered non his head continuously wandering off.   
Why did he have to get that lead anyway? He was no good at anything other than playing guitar and disappointing his parents over and over. This just meant more people to let down.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie sneaked into the house through the backdoor. Any other day the silence of the house would be a good sign but not today.

“Reginald get your ass in here!” his father called from the kitchen, his tone harsh and making Reggie crum his toes.

He walked into the small kitchen, his mother stood at a sink looking at him with a raised brown and crossed arms and his father sitting at the kitchen table red in the head with anger directed at him.

“Why did I get another email from the school about you acting up in classes?” he said in a weirdly scary calm tone.

Reggie felt his mouth go dry and his throat close in on itself. He couldn't look his father in the eyes and wasn't able to answer. 

“Answer me boy!” he yelled this time standing up he walked to Reggie slapping him across the face 

“One more fuck up and you find yourslef a new roof to live under, you hear me!”   
Reggie stumbled back putting a hand up to where his father hit before nodding.

“Now fuck off, i don’t wanna see you unless i ask for you are we clear” 

Another nod.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex returned home quiet as usual. He walked to the living room where his parents both sat drinking a cup of coffee.

“Alex i got an email, we didn’t read it so we’re hoping for you to explain what it says” his mom spoke on both their behalfs. 

He sat down on the couch beside his dad. 

“Eh... Luke-” he didn’t get to finish before his mom caught him off

“Alex we talked about this you're not to hang around that good for nothing Patterson kid he’s only trouble” his mom said not once snapping but speaking in a controlled and calmly voice. 

“But-” Alex started but was cut off again. 

“No but Alexander we’re tired of getting emails telling us how that boy got you in trouble again” she said only stopping to take a sip of her coffee “well off you go i’m sure you have some homework to work on before dinner” she said brushing him off.

He stood up and walked out she was not to argue with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ;))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ;)))


End file.
